


Hurt & Hope

by ScorpioLight



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioLight/pseuds/ScorpioLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline and a few other kids try to survive after World War III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt & Hope

**MARCELINE**

_Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got_   
_Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot_   
_Wouldn't you like to get away?_   
_where everybody knows your name_   
_And they're always glad you came_   
_You wanna be where you can see our troubles are all the same_   
_You wanna be where everybody knows your name!_

Marceline shot up straight, dripping with cold sweat. It wasn’t a nightmare, but… She never wanted to have that dream again. ‘Too bad, Marcy’ She thought, standing up and snatching up her sleeping bag. She tossed it over her shoulder, starting to trek out of her little cave.  
So far, the freezing cold, damp cave was the best place she had slept in since the bombing ended. She had slept in the shade of dying trees, the empty, wrecked homes speckled across the country, and even in what she assumed to be the nurse’s office in an old school. She shuddered at the memory. She threw all of her belongings into her burlap sack- Her blanket, a nearly-empty case of batteries, an empty canteen, and her childhood toy, Hambo. She slung the sack over her shoulder and darted into the forest, weaving through trees and ducking under branches.  
“What am I gonna do with myself today?” She muttered as she narrowly dodged a wayward branch that had just tried to decapitate her. Seeing an end to the cluster of trees, Marceline put on an extra burst of speed. Although, as soon as she stepped foot into what used to be civilization, she instantly wished she hadn’t. If she had thought the forest mud was disgusting and difficult to walk in, the pavement was a million times worse. For one thing, she could hardly see the concrete beneath her, its black surface completely red. Long bloody tubes coated the ground, making her struggle to take a step without trampling over any. She would have thrown up if she wasn’t used to this. She quickly made her way to the nearest wreckage - a  
tiny apartment building, surprisingly complete. She swung the door open, its hinges instantly snapping, the wooden door toppling to the ground with a crash! Marceline froze in an attack stance, waiting for exactly one minute to make sure nothing would rush out of the darkness to tear her limb from limb. After nothing did, Marceline tentatively stepped inside, searching for supplies. Kicking aside a bloody mass of white fur, she tore open a mirrored closet door and peered into the darkness, squinting.  
She sighed. Nothing but cat food. Totally useless. She slammed it shut again, opening another random door. Again, useless. This room was filled with computers, board games, and… Marceline squinted at the giant framed picture in the corner, trying to make it out. She wiped off the grime with her sleeve and gasped. The photograph was of a couple on their wedding day. A young woman’s hair cascaded down her cheeks, the ginger strands standing out against the ocean behind them. The man clasped her hands as they smiled happily. It brought tears to Marceline’s eyes. Those two people were gone now. Their happy moment of being united in love is gone forever, remembered by no one. Marceline curled into a fetal position, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Marceline hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep until the scream woke her up. She shot up to her feet, diving into the hallway. The door at the end of the hall was close to breaking, and she could see every strike from the other side.  
BAM.  
BAM.  
BAM!  
Marceline sprinted into another room, slamming the door shut as the other one shattered into wooden splinters. She locked the handle, backing up as far as she could before she tripped. A child lay on the ground, blood staining her entire face, leaking out of her eye sockets.  
“MAMA!” The creature screeched outside. Marceline backed up, breathing heavily.  
“Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod” She whispered to herself, groping around the darkness for something she could use as a weapon.  
“MAMA!” The creature was even closer now, and Marceline could hear its heavy feet smash against the tile floor.  
“Ohgodohgodohgod”  
“MAMA!” It began banging its meaty fist against the flimsy door protecting Marceline.  
“Ohgodohgodohgod”  
BAM!  
“Ohgodohgodohgod”  
BAM!  
“Ohgodohgodohgod”  
SMASH!  
“Ohgodohgodohgodohgodoh FUCK!” As the door exploded, Marceline’s fingers curled around some kind of handle. Yelling the obscenity, she swung it down onto the beast’s head, cracking it open like a bloody, bloody egg. She blanched, seeing the bright red axe buried in the creature’s skull. She yanked it out, feeling it was probably a good idea to keep it.  
Marceline stumbled out of the apartment, laughing faintly, tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing with blood. She was drenched from head to toe in the red sticky crap, and she stumbled down the street, clutching her torn-open stomach. She made it to the edge of the woods before she passed out from bloodloss.


End file.
